1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus and an apparatus having a recording function onto a recording medium, and particularly to an electronic apparatus and an apparatus having a recording function to a recording medium which apparatuses have a detachable mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For example, among recording and/or reproduction apparatuses for recording and/or reproduction of a recording medium such as a tape cassette, there is a small-size recording and/or reproduction apparatus which is convenient for carrying. Such a recording and/or reproduction apparatus may be provided with a loud speaker apparatus besides the recording and/or reproduction mechanism. When recording and/or reproducing a tape cassette in this recording and/or reproduction apparatus, in a recording/reproduction block where a tape cassette is mounted and recording and/or reproduction is carried out, a magnetic head and pinch roller advance into the cassette through a plurality of openings provided in the front side of the cassette so that a magnetic tape is pushed by the pinch roller to a capstan so as to travel and recording/reproduction is carried out by the magnetic head. When reproducing audio data recorded on a magnetic tape, the recording and/or reproduction apparatus outputs from a loud speaker a sound based on the audio data reproduced, or if an earphone is connected to an earphone jack provided in the apparatus, the sound is outputted from the earphone.
In a small-size recording an/or reproduction apparatus, an earphone is normally used for reproducing audio data and no reproduction is carried out through a loud speaker apparatus. When recording a sound in the recording and/or reproduction apparatus, the recording is carried out through a microphone block provided in the apparatus itself without using a loud speaker apparatus. Consequently, in order to further make smaller the recording and/or reproduction apparatus for improving its portability, it can be considered to make detachable this loud speaker apparatus which is not used often.